Final Fantasy X-2: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack is the complete soundtrack of Final Fantasy X-2. Final Fantasy X-2 marks the first soundtrack where composer Nobuo Uematsu did not contribute a single piece despite having composed for Final Fantasy X, of which Final Fantasy X-2 is a sequel. Track list Disc 1 (1:06:19) #'"KUON: Memories of Waves and Light"' - 2:38 #:Played at the title screen. It is called "KUON: Memories of Waves and Light" in the North American sphere theater. #'"real Emotion (FFX-2 Mix)"' - 2:33 #:Opening song at concert in Luca. #'"YuRiPa, Fight! No. 1"' - 1:30 #:It is called "YRP, Fight! No. 1" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played in the first boss battle and carries on to the docks at Luca as Rikku and Paine chase down the thieves. Also plays during the mission on Mi'ihen Highroad in Chapter 3 and the mission in Cactuar Hollow in Chapter 5. #'"Yuna's Theme"' - 2:52 #:The theme of the high summoner/sphere hunter and main protagonist, Yuna. #'"YuRiPa, Fight! No. 2"' - 2:00 #:The game's boss theme. It is called "YRP, Fight! No. 2" in the North American sphere theater. It also plays when the player selects battles in the battle simulator in the Fiend Arena. #'"Mission Complete"' - 1:37 #:Played whenever a mission is successfully completed or whenever a battle is won. #'"We're the Gullwings!"' - 2:48 #:The theme of the eclectic group of sphere hunters, the Gullwings. #'"Mission Start!"' - 2:55 #:It is called "Mission Time!" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played at the start of a mission and at the Fiend Arena top menu. #'"Mt. Gagazet"' - 3:38 #:Theme of the frigid mountain to the north, Mt. Gagazet. #'"YuRiPa, Fight! No. 3"' - 1:46 #:It is called "YRP, Fight! No. 3" in the North American sphere theater. #:Game's normal battle theme. #'"Game Over"' - 0:17 #:Played when a battle, fiend tale minigame, or Fiend Arena tournament is lost. It also plays whenever the player fails certain minigames or gets Episode Concluded in certain locations. #'"Anything Goes for Leblanc!"' - 1:45 #:Chateau Leblanc's theme and the overall theme for the Leblanc Syndicate. #'"Let Me Blow You a Kiss"' - 2:08 #:Played during a Leblanc Syndicate boss battle. Also played during Goon's fiend tale ending. #'"Shuyin's Theme"' - 3:41 #:The theme of the 1000-year-old blitzer, Shuyin. Played at the Den of Woe and during the cutscene played when the player wins the Fiend portal tournament in the Fiend Arena. #'"Besaid"' - 2:48 #:The eponymous theme of Besaid. #'"Kilika"' - 2:17 #:Theme of the reconstructed Kilika. #'"Luca"' - 1:45 #:The theme of the coastal town, Luca. #'"Mi'ihen Highroad"' - 2:18. #:Played whenever the Gullwings visit the famed highroad dedicated to the great Lord Mi'ihen. Also heard when in the Moonflow. #'"Mushroom Rock Road"' - 1:55 #:The theme of the damp familiarity that is the Mushroom Rock Road. #'"The Youth League"' - 2:38 #:Played at the HQ of the ex-crusader group, lead by Nooj, the Youth League. #'"The Machina Faction"' - 1:56 #:Theme of the offshoot Al Bhed machinists group, the Machine Faction. #'"Guadosalam"' - 1:43 #:The theme of the Guado-less Guadosalam. #'"The Thunder Plains"' - 1:16 #:Theme of the home to the safe-but-sometimes-unstable lightning towers, the Thunder Plains. #'"Macalania Woods"' - 2:56 #:The theme of the new home for the shameful fading people known as the Guado, Macalania Woods. #'"Bikanel Desert"' - 1:53 #:Played at the hotspot for excavating machina, Bikanel. #'"New Yevon"' - 1:37 #:The once omnipotent organization in all of Spira, vitiated by Yuna and her party, now called New Yevon. Also played during the boss fight against Trema in Via Infinito. #'"The Calm Lands"' - 1:52 #:Theme of the gambling gaming hub of Spira, the Calm Lands. #'"Zanarkand Ruins"' - 2:32 #:The theme of the once sacred place turned tourist attraction, Zanarkand. Also heard in the New Cave in the Thunder Plains. #'"Sphere Hunters"' - 1:54 #:Played during certain missions. Also played whenever the player is setting up trap pods across Spira to capture fiends and humanoids. #'"The Temples"' - 1:14 #:Played whenever the party enters one of the temples. #'"Discord"' - 1:47 #:Accompanies temple invasions by man or fiend. Disc 2 (1:11:41) #'"The Gullwings March"' - 2:32 #:A brass instrument heavy Gullwings theme. #'"The Colossus"' - 1:32 #:Played when Vegnagun is mentioned and in the second part of the Farplane Abyss. #'"Sleep Tight"' - 0:17 #:Played whenever the party rests at an inn, the Celsius, etc. #'"Disquiet"' - 2:11 #:Plays during exploration of Via Infinito and the labyrinth in the Bevelle Underground leading to the Limbo. Also plays during Yuna's dream, where she and Tidus die in the same manner as Lenne and Shuyin, and when Leblanc is explaining Vegnagun to the Gullwings in her chateau. #'"Three Mice in Chateau Leblanc"' - 1:43 #:"It is called "Trois Souris au Chateau Leblanc" (lit. "Three Mice in Chateau Leblanc") in the North American sphere theater. #:Played when the Gullwings infiltrate Chateau Leblanc. #'"Rikku's Theme"' - 2:09 #:The upbeat theme for the equally upbeat sphere hunter, Rikku. #'"Chocobo"' - 1:49 #:The Chocobo Theme. #'"Paine's Theme"' - 2:40 #:The theme of the mysterious new addition, Paine. #'"Bevelle's Secret"' - 1:14 #:Played at the always secretive massive city of Bevelle. #'"The Bevelle Underground"' - 2:01 #:The background theme of Bevelle Underground. Also played during certain missions where extreme danger is present and in the fiend tale endings of YAC-62, Monolith, and Ultima Weapon, as well as the boss fight against Paragon in Via Infinito. #'"Yuna's Ballad"' - 3:01 #:Ballad of High Summoner Yuna. #'"Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings"' - 2:21 #:Played as the 'ambient' background music on the Celsius from Chapter 3 and on. #'"Joost leave it tae us!"' - 2:59 #:Called ""Joost leave it tae us!" No. 1" (and/or) "No. 2" the North American sphere theater. #:Played at the Moonflow in Chapter 5 during Tobli's concert. #'"Labyrinth"' - 1:43 #:Played certain dungeons such as in Chateau Leblanc's underground maze, the Fiend Haunt cave, and Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. It also plays during the "Clean Sweep" mission in the Calm Lands Ruins. #'"Turmoil"' - 1:42 #:Played during certain missions and fiend tale endings. #'"Aeons"' - 1:07 #:Played when Yuna has to fight her former aeons. Also played in the boss fights against Angra Mainyu, Anything Eater, and Humbaba, as well as the fiend tale ending of Zu. #'"The Farplane Abyss"' - 2:23 #:This is heard in the sinister Abyss of the Farplane. #'"Kuon - The Troupe Performs"' - 3:34 #:Called "KUON: The Troupe Performs" in the North American sphere theater. #:The adopted band of the Celsius plays this song for the Guado in Guadosalam if they did not go to war with the Ronso. It is also used as the menu theme of Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. #'"1000 Words (FFX-2 Mix)"' - 3:54 #:Yuna's performance of "1000 Words" during her rain-soaked concert in the Thunder Plains. #'"Nightmare in the Den"' - 1:20 #:Played during Shuyin's spectral assault in the Den of Woe. #'"The Crimson Squad"' - 3:05 #:Played in the Den of Woe, haunted by the unsent of the Crimson Squad. #'"Vegnagun Awakens"' - 2:31 #:The melodic start to the chaos of the final battle. Also played at the end of Almighty Shinra's fiend tale ending. #'"Crash"' - 1:35 #:Fan-misappropriated homonym for the three-pronged shutdown on Vegnagun's body. #'"Clash"' - 1:23 #:The battle for the final blow against Vegnagun's guarded core. Also played during the Fiend World Cup. #'"Ruin"' - 2:59 #:A renewed Vegnagun's preparation for a global annihilation. Also played in Omega Weapon's fiend tale ending when Shinra transforms into Almighty Shinra. #'"Their Resting Place"' - 2:33 #:Shuyin's "shūen", his final outlash against those who'd stop him. Also played in the Farplane Cup. #'"1000 Words (Piano Version) - A Wish That Spans the Ages"' - 3:45 #:A piano rendition of "1000 Words". #'"Ending - Until We Meet Again!"' - 2:11 #:Called "See you next time, kiddies!" in the North American sphere theater. #:The ending theme. #'"1000 Words (Orchestra Version)"' - 6:30 #:The orchestra version of "1000 Words"; an extra verse is present in this version. #'"Epilogue - A Reunion!"' - 3:26 #:Called "Reunion" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played during Yuna's reunion with Tidus in an optional ending. Music samples Sheet music Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack Piano Sheet Music contains the official piano sheet music for the game's original soundtrack. It has 84 Pages, covering 32 pieces arranged by Tadaomi Idogawa. Its difficulty level is beginner to intermediate. The pieces are arranged to sound as much as possible like the originals. The book uses standard music notation, but the text, including each song's title, is in Japanese. Gallery Ffx-2 original soundtrack back cover.jpg|Back cover. FFX-2ostLE.jpg|The limited edition version came in a plastic case that carried a Rikku keychain and strap. Credits *Music, Arranged & Produced by Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi *Synthesizer Programmer: Keiji Kawamori *Mastering Engineer: Yuka Koizumi ;real Emotion (FFX-2 Mix) *Vocal: Koda Kumi *Music: Kazuhiro Hara *Arrangment: h-wonder *Lyrics: Kenn Kato ;1000 no Kotoba (FFX-2 Mix) *Vocal: Koda Kumi *Music & Arrangement: Takahito Eguchi & Noriko Matsueda *Lyrics: Kazushige Nojima *Strings: Masatsugu Shinozaki Group *Piano: Yasuharu Nakanishi *Guitar: Takashi Masuzaki *Chorus: Kumi Sasaki, Taeko Saito *Recorded & Mixed by Toshiyuki Yoshida at Hitokuchizaka Studio, Sound inn *Assistant Engineer: Atsushi Yamamoto (山本篤士) (Hitokuchizaka Studio) ;1000 no Kotoba (Orchestra Version) *Vocal: Koda Kumi *Music & Orchestration: Takahito Eguchi & Noriko Matsueda *Lyrics: Kazushige Nojima ;Ending - Until We Meet Again! ;Epilogue - A Reunion! *Music & Orchestration: Takahito Eguchi & Noriko Matsueda *Conductor: Koji Haishima *Strings: Masatsugu Shinozaki Group *Piano: Yasuharu Nakanishi *Harp: Tomoyuki Asakawa *Recorded & Mixed by Toshiyuki Yoshida at Sound City, Sound inn Studio *Recording Coordinator: Kazuyuki Doki (Legato Music) *A&R Coordination: Hirokazu Sato (佐藤宏和), Soichiro Kawabata (川畑奏一郎) (avex trax) *A&R Director: Emiko Funahashi (Square Co., Ltd.) *A&R Assistant: Hanaki Kimura (木村華子), Kyoko Akiba (秋葉享子), Hitomi Shirasuna (白砂瞳) (avex trax) *A&R Chief: Tomoko Kabeya (avex trax) *A&R Supervisor: Jun Harada (avex trax) *Promotion: Avex Inc., 2nd Product Promotion Divison 4th Production Group *Media Promotion Chief: Koji Okuda (奥田孝司) (avex trax) *Sales Promotion: Atsushi Nishimoto (西本京史) (avex distribution), Ichiro Hazama (Square Co., Ltd.) *Business Affairs: Shoko Chigusa, Yoshinori Shiba (avex trax) *Media Tie-ups: Daisuke Ogi (avex trax) *Sales Promotion Chief: Tomoaki Sato (佐藤朝昭), Kazuo Kosugi (小杉和男) (avex distribution) *Cover Illustration: Tetsuya Nomura (Square Co., Ltd.) *Assistant: Tomohiro Hasegawa, Mihoko Ishii (Square Co., Ltd.) *Creative Coordination: Kanako Kotake (小竹加奈子) (avex trax) *Art Direction and Design: Yumi Kohsaka (avex trax) *Executive Supervisor: Katsuro Oshita (大下勝朗) (avex trax), Junichi Tsuchiya (土屋純一) (avex trax) *General Producer: Shinji Hayashi (avex inc.) *Executive Producer: (avex inc.), Izumi Tsukushi (Square Co., Ltd.) *Specially Coordinated by (avex group) *Special Thanks: Symphonic Adventure, Sound Hunters Inc. & Sound Good, LLC External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/1581 VGMdb - Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack] fr:Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy X-2